fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Aya
White (main) Blue (sub) |power = |season = Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! |appearance = Episode 1 (flashback as Iris) Episode 8 (cameo as Aya) Episode 9 (officially as Aya) |seiyuu = Sakura Ayane |enter Pretty Cure = Magical Girl Information |symbol = Light of Prisms |hcolor = Baby blue (Aya and Iris) Sky blue (Opal) |ecolor = Lavender (Aya and Iris) Grey (Opal) |TopColor = #b7c8e2 |SecondColor = #b7c8e2 |relative = King Chroma (father) Queen Alexandrite (mother) Akemi Minori (adoptive mother)}} is one of the main protagonists in Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. Aya is the daughter of Queen Alexandrite and King Chroma and the princess of Harmonija named who sealed Venom's powers temporarily before the start of the series. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of prisms. Appearance Personality Aya is a fun-loving girl who is full of positive vibes. Back before the invasion, it could be seen how she gets along with the residents of Harmonija as she tends to go and talk among them rather than sit by the palace. Aya is selfless to the point that it could sometimes be a bit too unhealthy and lets herself be at risk on some occasions. When her memory was wiped after transporting to Earth, Aya mostly retained her cheerful attitude. She has an interest in crafts being influenced by Minori and also tends to doodle. She has a bit shyer personality compared to before but slowly grows out of it. Cure Opal Attacks Etymology Akemi (明美) : Ake (明) means 'bright' and Mi (美) means 'beauty'. Together, the surname means 'bright beauty'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/akemi Aya (あや) : alludes to the kanji 彩 where Aya (彩) means 'colour'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/aya Akemi Aya means 'beautiful, bright colour'. Iris is a noun meaning 'a rainbow-like appearance'.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/iris Iris is also the name of a Goddess in Greek mythology who used the rainbow as a bridge between heaven and earth. Iris earned the title as the Goddess of the Rainbow.https://www.behindthename.com/name/iris Opal is a gemstone commonly known for having multiple, beautiful colours.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opal Songs Aya's voice actor, Sakura Ayane, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana (Emiko), Kanada Aki (Namika), Hikasa Yōko (Hoshiyo), Nazuka Kaori (Misao), Taneda Risa (Amaya), Hayashibara Megumi (Koemi), Inoue Marina (Kaede), Tōyama Nao (Kaori), Kayano Ai (Chika), Kaida Yuki (Seijun), and Tomatsu Haruka (Eri). Duets * 12 Lights, 1 Heart (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Kanada Aki, Hikasa Yōko, Nazuka Kaori, Taneda Risa, Hayashibara Megumi, Inoue Marina, Tōyama Nao, Kayano Ai, Kaida Yuki, and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Aya is the first Cure to be a princess. *Aya's casual design took the longest and was the hardest to design among the main Cures in Spectrum Heart!. *Aya is the only main Cure in Spectrum Heart! and the first Cure in the franchise to be an only child. *She, along with Misao, are the only major characters to not have official art drawn during the Prism Rainbow! era of the series. *Aya is the second Cure to be a transfer student. *She is the first Cure to not be from Earth. *So far, Aya is the youngest Cure in Aki's franchise. *Even if her real name is actually Iris, Aya came to prefer being called as "Aya" throughout the series even after finding out of her name. References Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AkiCharacters Category:Female Cures Category:Main Cures